monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Salamander
One of the Four Spirits, Salamander represents and embodies the element of fire. Prideful and wild, she mentored Granberia and Luka, and was also Granberia’s adoptive mother. During her battle with Luka, she teaches him how to use Serene Mind and Blade of Still Water and discusses their limitations and applications. After joining his journey, she teaches him to use the power of fire as well as Granberia's signature Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Her location is well known amongst monsters, however many fail to reach her, or at least fail to prove their worth to her. Like her fellow Spirits, Salamander gets annoyed with Sylph’s personality, and at one point “Mandy” sets Sylph's hair on fire. Salamander appears to have an ongoing rivalry with Undine, mostly due to the nature of their powers. Undine believes her power is the most difficult to master and most sophisticated and calls the power of fire “simple”, “shallow”, and “barbaric”. Residing in the Gold Volcano of the Gold region in Chapter 2, she is the fourth and final spirit to be recruited by Luka. She has an artificial counterpart, Gigamander, created and mass produced by Promestein in order to combat her enemies. Biography Luka learns the existence of Salamander through Alice, after she proves how pointless the San Ilia King's path was in Luka's first visit to San Ilia, telling him that receiving the blessings from the Four Spirits is the path he should follow. Alice also tells him that there is a book within the San Ilia Library, the Four Animists and their Sources, that contains information on the whereabouts of the Four Spirits. He learns that she resides in the Gold region. After recruiting Gnome, Alice tells Luka that Salamander's combat experience is the greatest of the four spirits, and also hints to something but leaves him to find out when he gets there. After Luka defeats Centaur Girl and camps out for the night, Alice informs him that Heinrich used Salamander's power and the other spirit's power to defeat the evil Black Alice. Luka meets her while scaling Gold Volcano, and acknowledges Luka’s ability for having already won the allegiance Sylph, Gnome, and Undine. She then challenges him to prove his worth to her. Before Luka engages, Alice steps in and warns him that Salamander was Granberia’s teacher. However, Salamander exclaims that her student had long surpassed her, and in order to be able to defeat Granberia, Luka has to defeat Salamander. Their battle turns more into a training session with the power of Serene Mind; with Luka perfecting the technique, Salamander entrusts the power of flame to Luka. However, Granberia suddenly pops in and challenges Luka to a fight. Luka manages to barely hold out until she requests they end with their ultimate skills; Salamander chimes in and tells Luka that he can't defend nor evade her Vaporizing Rebellion Sword; he has to counter with Death Sword Chaos Star. Despite this, Luka is still defeated. After Luka's defeat from Granberia, Alice takes him to Gold Port where he recuperates. Salamander then instructs Luka how to use the fire, but he can't use its full potential yet. Salamander also lights Sylph's hair on fire, who keeps interrupting with a singsong of having a picnic since the Four Spirits are all back together. Undine then adds on that his ability to use the true power of water gives him the potential to also use the true power of fire. However, she calls it “simple”, “shallow”, and “barbaric”, causing Salamander to perk up; before a fight ensures, Luka disperses the images. While riding Galda to Hellgondo, Luka is ambushed by Wyvern and has difficulty fighting her. Salamander instructs him on awakening her power more, allowing him to defeat the Wyvern. Before barging into the Monster Lord’s Castle, Alice teaches Luka Quadruple Giga, a skill that uses all four elements simultaneously to deliver a powerful impact, and was the famed technique that Heinrich used to defeat Black Alice. While fighting the Giganto Weapon, Salamander tells Luka that he has to outdamage its healing ability, and teaches him Vaporizing Rebellion Sword to do so. When Luka fights Erubetie and nearly drives her back, she begins dividing into endless clones. Salamander chimes in and tells him that he has to defeat them all at the same time, and asks him why he picked up the sword. This gives him the determination to boost the power of fire to its true potential, allowing him to defeat Erubetie. Shortly after defeating the Four Heavenly Knights and Alice, Ilias declares war on the monster and human race, and sends Promestein to attack the Monster Lord’s Castle. After defeating the angelic forces, Promestein then cuts off Luka's connection with the spirits. She explains that she sealed up the power of the Four Spirits, forcing him to temporarily rely on his own abilities until he manages to re-recruit them. Later, while resting up in Enrika, Tamamo appears and reveals that she went through Promestein's records and informs Luka and Alice that there the "sealing" of the Four Spirits is actually a worldwide barrier that affects the natural elements of the entire world, and the spirits themselves can not be destroyed or the natural elements will go haywire. She also informs them that the spirits have been sent back to their original locations. Upon their re-arrival at the Forest of Spirits, Luka and Alice expect to encounter Sylph again, but instead they find Gnome. They quickly deduce that the spirits were sent to their opposite element location, meaning that Salamander is actually at Undine’s Spring. Upon their re-arrival at Undine’s Spring, Luka encounters Salamander shivering from the cold. Just before Luka can recharge her via sex, Slime Bess, Amphisbaena, and Throne Eggiel intervene. After the enemies are repelled, Luka and Salamander get on with it by her taking him in reverse cowgirl position. When Luka arrives at Gold Port to help fend off the invasion, Lazarus requests the use of Salamander. Luka is a bit surprised, but Salamander appears and agrees to form a temporary contract with Lazarus, who then demolishes the attacking Trooperoids. After Luka repels the invasion by defeating Assassinroid, Lazarus is left burnt and charred; Salamander explains that her flame ignited him from the inside out as a result of forming an unofficial contract with her,one of the Great Four Spirits, and although she knew it would happen, she had no right to deny Lazarus. He then dies nobly. Monsterpedia Entry Salamander “The spirit of flame has a very prideful and wild disposition. Living quietly in the Gold Region volcano, she doesn’t interact much with the outside world. However she’s famous in the monster world, and many come to her hoping to be made into her apprentice. Salamander seems to mostly decline, though. Anyone who dares challenge her is relentlessly attacked without a shred of mercy. If the challenger is a man, she also enjoys humiliating them afterwards. Able to control her body heat at will, she creates relaxing warmth forcing the man to ejaculate whether he wants to or not. Not fond of killing, she usually leaves the men on the brink of death outside of the volcano after she finishes humiliating them. She seems willing to promise her undying loyalty to someone worthy. But getting the prideful Salamander to acknowledge you is no easy task.” Salamander (2) “A spirit of fire, known for her temper and high martial abilities. Though a monster, she is also a force of nature. If her body itself is destroyed, the chain reactions would cause global catastrophes, thus the armies of Heaven don’t dare to actually kill her. Though very prideful, she will follow someone with extreme loyalty in the rare case of acknowledging them worthy. She views Undine as more of a rival than as an enemy, their arguments never going past simple fist fights or arguments.” Attacks Anti Fire Fist: Normal attack that damages three times. Fire Spirit’s Foot: Normal attack that triggers paralysis and bind status. Fire Spirit’s Embrace: Binding attack that damages two times. Flame Steiner: Binding attack that damages two times. Battle Overview Unlike the other Spirits, Salamander has three restraints and a paralysis attack. She often makes short comments and judges Luka’s ability, choosing not to attack on some turns. Use Gnome, then Earth Rumbling Decapitation twice, then hit her a few times. Sylph won't help, not even against her paralysis attack. After chipping away her health a bit, Salamander tells Luka to use Serene Mind. Doing so, he becomes one with the flow and dodges one of Salamander’s strikes. She then tells him to use Blade of Still Water, and he does so. She further describes the pros and cons of the technique, and their battle continues until Serene Mind fades. With that, he passes her test. Do not attempt to whittle her HP down all the way, otherwise she will put Luka in an unbreakable bind when her health reaches the halfway mark, effectively resulting in a KO. If he fails to put up a fight, Salamander gives him a handjob while rubbing his penis along her breast. Rather than leaving him to die, she keeps him as a semen slave. Evaluation “It seems like disappointing me is a hobby of yours. If you're instead simply testing my patience... It's quickly wearing thin. Salamander is a powerful monster, proud of her binding attacks. First of all, Gnome is required to protect yourself from her powerful holds. She has a lot of HP, but a path will open before it's all depleted. So focus on attacking over recovery, and try to bring her HP down quickly. Now go, oh brave Luka. Quench that flame spirit's flames.“ Elemental Techniques Blade of Flame :Borrow Salamander's power to ignite your fighting spirit. Power is slightly increased, but you can't meditate. Not very useful, but isn't indicative of the true power of fire. :“You have to bring your fighting spirit to its utmost limit, and let your spirit explode in a burning blaze of fire. Let that burning spirit of yours take hold in your sword. If you wield that sword of yours with your burning hot spirit... As you are now, the power of your attacks will increase. A little. There's also a drawback to using the power of fire. Since your fighting spirit is at its maximum, you obviously wouldn't be able to meditate. In other words... Once you summon me, there's no recovering your health. In other words... You can't manage my power yet. Honestly, you shouldn't use it in a battle yet. ...Well, there you have it. The day when you see my true value is yet to come.” - Salamander :“Salamander, lend me your power...!” - Luka At level 1, Salamander’s power uses 2 SP to boost normal attack, non-skill damage, however it is not by a large amount. Additionally, the flame prevents the use of Meditation; in other words, Luka cannot heal. Furthermore, due to Luka’s inexperienced state, he, as expected, is unable to summon the other spirits, though summoning Salamander after Sylph/Gnome does not cancel them. Useless like the Water Wall, Luka falls back on his traditional techniques. Unlike the other Four Spirits, Salamander’s power only lasts for five turns as opposed to eight. Hellfire Blade :A skill to ignite your fighting spirit to its max. SP is maxed out, and attack power is increased. When the effect fades, SP goes to zero. :“With my power, your fighting spirit is at its maximum. Your SP is maxed out, isn't it...? Your burning spirit took hold in your sword itself. With that extra power, you should be able to tear apart any enemy with your sword skills. But... Right now you're way too fired up. You won't be able to meditate. ...And one more thing. When the power of fire fades, your SP will drop to zero. It's a berserker attack meant to destroy the enemy in front of you. Go all out with everything you have, because there won't be a second chance...” - Salamander :“Infuse my sword with the flames of hell itself!” - Luka As Luka battles a Wyvern in a difficult setting, Salamander teaches him how to properly use the flame further. At level 2, the fire damage is greatly increased and completely replenishes Luka’s SP, however once the power runs out, his SP will drop to zero; Luka must defeat the enemy before the flame diminishes. The other drawbacks are, of course, still retained. Lasts five turns. This, along with repeated uses of Death Sword Chaos Star, be used in place of the Sylph + Gnome + Earth Rumbling Decapitation/Meditation combo, however it is very risky and suicidal, leaving Luka very vulnerable to damage and status ailments. Purgatory Flame :Infuse self with the purifying flames of purgatory. SP completely recovers, and attack power increases. Meditation is usable and SP isn't drained after it fades. :“You've become able to keep your presence of mind as you control your flames. As you are now, you should be able to wield my power the same way you do Sylph and Gnome's. You're not simply borrowing my power like you were before. Right now, you've completely made it your own. In other words, my power is your power! Now is the time to wield your scorching hot sword for what you believe in!” - Salamander :“My sword glows with a radiant light. Almost as if humming with power, I can feel the incredible increase in power running up my swordarm. But... I feel somewhat calmer than before. My heart isn't boiling in fighting spirit like it used to be. Even with my sword radiating power, I can still manage to meditate. Not only that, but my SP won't go to zero in exhaustion once the effect ends. Finally, I should be able to summon Salamander at the same time as the other spirits...” - Luka :“Salamander, purify everything with the flames of purgatory!” - Luka Being outnumbered and overwhelmed by Erubetie and her clones, Salamander asks why he chose to fight the Slime Queen. He responds it was to cleanse her from hatred, and his determination boosts the power of Salamander to the extreme. All penalties are removed, however the SP cost shoots up to 4; this allows for unlimited SP as long as the player leaves 4 ready to reactivate the spirit when it fades. The skill again lasts five turns. Chapter 3 :Due to being weakened, Salamander can't wield her previous powers. SP is maxed out, and attack power is increased. When the effect fades, SP goes to zero. In Chapter 3, Salamander is lost after defeating Archangel Ariel and is temporarily reverted back to level 2 after reacquiring her after defeating Throne Eggiel, and later regains her power after Granberia defeats Arc-En-Ciel. Salamander has her usages when confronting Grandine. After re-acquiring Salamander and before she regains full power, a new nifty combo can be performed that will usually result the opponent's instant loss. Luka can start off with Daystar to deal massive damage, then use Salamander to recover all the lost SP, then Daystar again, and if the opponent is still not defeated by that time, finish off with Heavenly Demon Revival or, if possible, Alice's Word of Dispel. However, like with the combo for Salamander + Death Sword Chaos Star, this tactic is risky, suicidal and can even backfire due to Daystar's flaws. Trivia *Salamander is one of seven characters in the game to canonically have sexual relations with Luka. The other six are Meia, Sara, Alice, Gnome, Sylph and Undine. *Salamander name is based of myth of salamanders orgin as lizard born form fire. Often trying to warm themself near burned out camp fire at dawn they were suprise of sudden relit of fire and people mistook running away lizards for a monster. If you look closely at flame on the left salamander first sprite make looks like lizard with extend tongue refrencing orgin of myth. Gallery Summon_Salamander.png|Salamander when summoning her. Cutin_fire.png Mandy.png Deeny_Silph_Gnomey_Mandy.png|Salamander setting Sylph’s hair on fire. Sizzle_Sizzle.png|Sizzle Sizzle. Gigamander.png|Gigamander. cold mandy.JPG|Salamander trapped in Undine's Spring Category:Artist: frfr Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Four Spirits Category:Gold Volcano Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Undine’s Spring